demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Grant Williams
Grant Williams is a son of Dionysus.https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/152102/110974951/62/#145762389 Demigod Creator, post (post number). Appearance Grant received what appears to be the best physical traits from his mother and father. He got Dionysus's black curly hair and blue eyes, and his mother's naturally lean build. He stands straight and tall, and usually looks smug. Constant workouts have prevented all the drinking from making him too fat. Personality Grant is a large believer in that motto "Life is a party so enjoy it". He is irresponsible, immature, and crude. He doesn't like work, and has a taste for expensive things. He isn't exactly stupid, but he finds "all of that crap" useless as life is limited and meant to be enjoyed. He manages to be undaunted by most punishments that others give him to in attempts to reform him. He is, however, more polite towards those above him,going to great lengths to please them. He doesn't much care for those he believe to be below him, which is almost everyone. He flirts a lot, and is a bit of a playboy. Story Audrey is the sister to the heir of an international hotel chain. She grew up pampered and spoiled, which resulted in her become like some typical teenage divas, going to parties and such until she got knocked up by Dionysus after a particular party. Her family kept her out of the public after they couldn't find who knocked her up, and she went insane from the confinement. She ended up being sent to a mental institution, where she gave birth and is still at. Grant was raised by his uncle, who now co-runs the company with Grant's grandfather. Grant grew up in a pampered lifestyle, taking easily to the lessons he was taught and being quite obedient as a child, however that wouldn't last as he become more uncontrollable as he grew older. He didn't behave particularly bad in front of his uncle or grandfather, but everyone else was fair game. Grant had the resources to basically do whatever he wanted, from traveling the world, to spending it on useless luxuries. He partied and drank quite a bit for someone who was 14 at the time, never doing any other drugs. However, the bad publicity and constant rehab didn't completely pass his uncle by. His uncle jumped at the chance to send Grant somewhere like camp, though he doesn't know about the gods, he assumes it's some sort of boot camp. Grant now attends an academy in New York part time, and the rest of his time at camp. He constantly smuggles things into camp. Fatal Flaw Grant is careless, often paying little attention to detail. Ablilities & Items Powers * Wine Immunity-He can still get drunk, it's just super hard for him to, which is why he drinks so much. *Chlorokinesis-He can control plants that are typically made into alcoholic beverages(grapes, hops, etc.) Weapons * Celestial Bronze Sword-Can turn into a uncorker for wine bottles, will reappear if lost. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Resources * Quick Thinking * Clever * Sword Fighting Weaknesses * Selfish * Hard to like * Reckless Likes & Dislikes Likes *Wine *Parties *Expensive Things Dislikes *Police *School *Work Trivia * His favorite color is purple. Reference List Category:Water's Characters Category:Dionysus campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters